


Wait

by Spatzi



Series: I wanna grab both shoulders and… [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Professor Tom Riddle, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yet in the morning when I wake, when I find that all that lingers is a strand of hair, a whiff of your scent, the emptiness, it is I who is left in ruins.</i>
</p><p>Professor Riddle suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happypill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypill/gifts), [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).



> To the former, for dealing with my heavy angst. Thank you for your patience and love in my time of mourning and depression. Also, I apologise for the lack of promised pr0n. I am slowly getting my shite together (as well as harrying Richard into doing his bloody job as beta-reader), I assure you. x
> 
> To the latter, because your work continues to inspire me and tug the ends of my mouth upwards into something resembling a smile, even in my deepest moments of despair.

I long to run my fingers through your hair, feel each strand slip past them like the smoky wisps rising from a perfectly cast Incendio.   
  
You haunt me: you devour my thoughts, my being, my soul; I desire you. I want to place you upon my bed and destroy you; then restore you with the same hands, the same kisses, the same whispered promises that became your undoing.  
  
Yet in the morning when I wake, when I find that all that lingers is a strand of hair, a whiff of your scent, the emptiness: it is I who is left in ruins; all I can do, until the world sleeps and I can finally take you into my arms, is to smile at you and wait...  
  
I wait.  
  
I _will_ wait _._

**Author's Note:**

> ...be gentle with me, lovelies. I am trying to get my grove back on after a long period of mourning and the subsequent hiatus.


End file.
